


【盾叉】情事

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 聖誕糧食活動，r18
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 5





	【盾叉】情事

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫盾叉，望實用愉快r18

Rumlow艱難的用嘴吃進粗壯的陰莖，太…太大了！過粗的陰莖差點撕裂他的嘴角，後穴滿滿的插著一根震動的按摩棒，眼前的金髮男人卻絲毫沒有停下讓他緩一緩的念頭，男人按住他的腦袋用力將粗大抵進他的喉頭，舌頭來不及舔上就被按壓住，欲嘔以及窒息的感覺侵襲著他，他想伸手推拒男人，卻發現手被綁在了後背，他想狠狠一口咬下，卻被男人察覺了，男人掐著他的下巴持續的在嘴裡粗暴的進出，最後頂著舌根狠狠射了出來，滿滿的白濁直接就射入喉管，嗆的他不停咳嗽，精液混合著唾液從嘴角流出，他罵了一聲「fuck ！」男人抽出按摩棒將他塞進他的嘴裡「language！」陰莖直接插入了後穴給了他強烈的快感，他唔了一聲，卻因為不能動彈只能用後穴夾緊了入侵者，男人打了他屁股一下，「別吸那麼緊！」他奮力進出了一會，終於將按摩棒抽出，「啊＿啊啊＿操…操你的Steve Rogers！」重重頂上敏感的前列腺他抬手掐上Rumlow的乳頭，用力的捏著，「我不是故意的，爽嗎Brock？」「快…啊…快點！」身下恢復了動作，濕熱的穴口緊密糾纏著粗大的陰莖，空虛被填滿，隨著Steve的每一次進出都是快感的累加，Rumlow只感覺到腦中一白後穴開始劇烈收縮，快感淹沒了他的全身，前面的陰莖在沒有被觸摸的情況下直接被操射，後面的穴口也分泌出大量的水液，這時候Steve在他耳邊輕聲說了什麼，他沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡什麼也聽不清楚。  
「你剛才…啊…剛才說了…啊嗯…說了什麼了？」「沒什麼…。」他像是獅子咬住獵物一樣的咬住Rumlow的後頸，掰開他的臀瓣狠狠把整個粗壯的陰莖插進去，「唔…啊…好大…啊哈啊…好爽…。」Steve用力頂著前列腺碾磨，陰莖抽出只留一個龜頭又狠狠插入直到囊袋打在屁股上發出啪的一聲，穴道內每一寸的皺摺彷彿都成了敏感點，將快感毫無保留的傳到剛剛高潮過的全身，陰莖又一次脹大了，被又急又狠的操弄，他卻什麼呻吟也無法哼出來，只能大張著嘴等著最後的高潮來臨，大量的精液滿滿的射入肛口，菊穴內被精液一射立刻讓Rumlow來到了最終的高潮，前後一起噴出大量透明與白濁的液體。

「你要走了？」「嗯，Tony說要我去測試新盾牌。」「也行，我晚點有任務…。」嘴唇被堵住，激烈火辣的親吻淹沒了後面的話「那…3天後見？」「嗯…嘿！cap！」Steve轉頭，「你剛才床上說了什麼？」「沒事，就是問你爽不爽。」Steve微笑的跨上機車衝了出去，Rumlow看著Steve離開，抬手按了按耳垂「是我，Steve Rogers好像發現了。」「嗯，去了Stark那邊…。」「Ok，晚點神盾。」

Steve停在路邊抬手扯下監聽耳機，拿出手機打給了Natasha，「是我，B…Rumlow是九頭蛇…。」「我知道了，cap你先去Stark那邊通知他，神盾的九頭蛇該清理了！」

Steve低頭看著黑屏的手機，他按亮了它，鎖屏照和是Rumlow的一張合照…嘴裡輕生的說了剛才性事中的那句話「如果你不是九頭蛇就好了…。」

-END-


End file.
